Persona: New Generation SEES
by KyoshiroXAkechi
Summary: Kyoshiro trains hard to prevent another incident from happening again, but now he must deal with a snowball war with mysterious strangers. Be sure to read Persona:cosmos chronicls along with this! P3XP4 crossover. also Persona:Cosmos Chronicles crossover
1. prologue: First Visit to the Velvet Room

Persona: New Generation S.E.E.S.

Disclaimer: I do not own the persona series in any way. It is The propery of Atlus, the best gaming company in the world. Lol.

Claimer: althought I DO own the O.C.'s in this fanfiction. Kyoshiro Akechi, Yuna Kazagiri, Kei Megami and all other characters that did not appear in the game or manga. Steal my characters….and I will find you. XD

Hey! Im Titus, but I prefer Kyoshiro Akechi. Ive been a fan of persona the moment I played it. And to this day, I still play both 3 and 4. it just doesn't get old to me. I always wanted to make a persona fanfic, but I never had the confidence to try, but I was inspired by another fanfic writer, sakebakayukio, to give it a try, and I hope she will read mine.

This is my first fanfic, so I cant promise it will be amazing to everyone, I CAN promise that I will try my best to please all the readers. This is just a quick preview, just to see if itll work. Ok, time to get started.

Persona 3 begins with the main character transferring to Gekkoukan High School, and moving into a dorm in the city. After learning of his ability to summon a Persona, he is asked to join SEES, and is eventually elected its leader in combat. The group gains more members over time, all students attending Gekkoukan: Junpei, who had only recently discovered his ability to summon a Persona; Akihiko, whose arm injury prevented him from fighting; and Fuuka, who replaces Mitsuru as the team's support member. After awakening to his Persona ability, the Protagonist is brought to the Velvet Room, which its proprieter, Igor, claims is a realm between the unconscious and the conscious. Igor explains to him that his Persona ability is special: he is the only member of SEES capable of weilding multiple Personas in battle. In-game, the Velvet Room is where the player may fuse two or more Personas to create a new one. Igor also encourages the Protagonist to meet people and form bonds with them, known as Social Links. According to Igor, the power of his Social Links will determine his potential in combat.

During each full moon, the city is attacked by a Shadow more powerful than the ones found in Tartarus. Mitsuru is forced to reveal to the team the origin of Tartarus and the Dark Hour. Ten years earlier, the Kirijo Group, a research company founded by Mitsuru's grandfather, began collecting and containing Shadows. They began to research and perform experiments on them, in order to possibly harness their power. However, the experiments went awry, allowing the Shadows to escape, assembling into twelve larger ones. Each is affiliated with one of the twelve Major Arcana. SEES's leader, Shuji Ikutsuki, informs them that, if they were to defeat all twelve of these greater Shadows, Tartarus and the Dark Hour would disappear forever.

As the year continues, the group adds two more Persona-users to their team: Ken, a middle-schooler, and Koromaru, a dog. While vacationing in Yakushima, Junpei, Akihiko, and the Protagonist encounter Aigis, a female android, designed by the Kirijo Group to combat Shadows with a Persona. She had recetly escaped the laboratory where she was being kept, despite having been deactivated for years. For reasons she can't explain, she has a need to be near the Protagonist, even breaking into his dorm room at night to monitor him. Aigis is also enlisted in SEES. After defeating the twelfth and final Shadow, SEES learns that they had been mislead by Shuji Ikutsuki, the team's lead advisor. By destroying the greater Shadows, they have freed parts of a being known as Death, which will bring about the end of the world if it is fully restored. Nyx, or the "maternal being," is the creator of Shadows; she is drawn to Earth by The Appriser, or "Death", a Shadow of the Death arcanum. SEES encounters The Appriser disguised as Ryoji Mochizuki, a recent transfer student to Gekkoukan High School.

The Shadow experiments performed ten years earlier created the Death Shadow, albeit in an incomplete state. Aigis, unable to defeat the Shadow, sealed it inside the Protagonist, who was still a child at the time, in an act of desperation. By defeating the twelve greater Shadows, the Death Shadow was recreated. Its purpose is to usher Nyx into the world, who will bring about the extinction of the human race. Ryoji insists that Nyx cannot be defeated; however, he offers SEES an alternative. If they were to kill him, their memories of the Dark Hour and Tartarus would vanish, allowing them to continue life unaware of their impending , who now realizes why she wanted to protect the Protagonist, begins to believe that she is useless. She urges SEES to kill Ryoji, as they cannot defeat Nyx. Through encouragement from her friends, however, She gains the resolve to join with SEES as they attempt to fight Nyx.

On January 31, SEES climbs to the roof of Tartarus to face Ryoji, who is now the Nyx Avatar. While they are able to defeat the Avatar, Nyx continues to descend to Earth. As this is happening, the Protagonist is summoned to the Velvet Room. Igor reminds him that the power of his Social Links would determine his potential. The Protagonist hears the voices of his friends encouraging him. The strength of his Social Links grants him the power of the "Universe," allowing him to seal away Nyx from humanity. The world returns to normal, though the memories of the past year are lost to the members of SEES. However, Aigis and the Protagonist do remember. On Graduation Day, the two go to the roof of the school, where the members of SEES had promised to meet should they stop Nyx and live to see their graduation. It is here that Aigis thanks the Protagonist for giving her a purpose in life: protecting him.

_**Aurthors note: ok NOW we start.**_

* * *

_I awoke in complete darkness……with no idea where I was_

"……_what the?...hello?"_

"_My, we seem to have quite a few guests recently" I heard a voice say with a chuckle_

"_Who's there?!"_

_i have to admit, I was terrified, I had just woke up in a black hole, with no idea how I got here, and now a voice is talking to me…I was kinda expecting evil dolls to appear, constantly chanting, 'la, lala, lalaaaa, la…..la, lala, lalaaaa, la..'_

_scary…_

"_what is the purpose of your visit, I wonder.." the voice said_

"_the purpose…?" I asked, completely confused.._

"_every guest who comes here has specific purposes in life, my job is to help them discover that reason, and support them until they have completed that purpose" he answered.._

"_so what does me being here mean? Where ever this is.."_

"_is it not obvious? Your life is going to change soon my dear young man, very soon"_

_That had rose my interest, a tiny bit. But I felt stupid, talking to the dark like that. "why are you hiding?"_

_The voice chuckled again "I am not hiding, I am right behind this door." And then a door appeared infront of me. Weird…_

_I went up to open it, but the door knob wouldn't budge. "its locked…"_

_Suddenly, a pen and small booklet appeared above me and floats down into my hands._

"_A contract?? Hey voice, whats this about?"_

"_Don't worry, all it says is that you will take full responsibility of your actions, all guests must sign" the voice explained_

_I figured I didn't have anything to lose, so I signed my name._

_Akechi Kyoshiro._

_After signing, the booklet disappears and the key took the shape of a key, I slid it in the door and it opened! When I peaked inside, I saw a man sitting in the center, alongside a woman._

"_welcome to the velvet room, my name is Igor, please, have a seat." The man chuckled as he greeted me. He must chuckle a lot._

_I moved forward and sat infront of him. He proceeded to explain some thngs, but to be honest, I wasn't listening. I was focused on something else…._

_His Nose.._

_It was gigantic, I could easily fit my fist in there, it brought up so many questions.._

_Whats up with your nose?_

_Is it heavy?_

_When you sneeze, does snot fly everywhere?_

_Is it convinient in anyway?_

_Does it get in the way a lot?  
Was you born like that?_

_Ever got it stuck on anything?_

_Ever poke someone with it?_

_Can I poke it?_

_Is there a storage of some kind in there?_

……_..Of course I didn't ask any of those questions, that would be bad._

"_Do you understand?" he asked me, which snapped me out of my daze._

"_huh?........uh……no?" I said.._

"_That is fine, for now. You will come to understand with time." He said as he rubbed the giant nose. ."Unfortunatly, we must continue this another time, you are reaching ur destination."_

_In the background, I heard a loud whistle. And everything started getting dark…_

"_Until we meet again my dear young man, farewell. Your new life.."_

_His voice was fading….i was quickly losing consciousness!!_

"……_begins now."_

* * *

_**That's just the Beginning. The real thing starts next time. If theres anything I need to improve please tell me!**_

_**Until next time!**_


	2. Starting a new life

**Chapter One: A New Life**

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

I was woken up by the sound of the train whistle screaming.

"now arriving at tatsumi port station"

I grabbed my bags and got off the train, I was able to catch a taxi and get to where I wanted to go, The Tatsumi University. It was getting late, so I headed for the dorms.

Once I got inside, I realized that the lobby was full of people, both boys and girls alike.

"_LOOK OUT!!!!" _I heard someone shout_._

"huh?" I turned to the direction of the shout and then..

_**BAM!!!!!**_

I got smacked directly into the nose by a baseball…

"you ok man?!" I heard someone ask me..

I was tearing, bad..and it hurt so much..

"nu mot ok! My mut you throw a baseball maround inmoors?!"

(no im not ok! Why would you throw a baseball around indoors!?)

"hey, im sorry!" the dumbass who tossed the ball was a guy wearing a cap.

"ugh..its fine" I said as I stood up. "I need a favor, can u tell me where room 1993 is in here?"

Cap-boy looked at me with a small look of surprise. "1993? Your rooming with me then."

I wasn't too thrilled about that after what just happened..

"cmon, ill lead you there" he said, turning around and heading down one of the halls. I don't think I had much choice but to follow."whats ur name"? he asked

"kyoshiro akechi"

"im Junpei know, ur pretty lucky to have the most popular guy here as a roomie." He proclaimed

I had to laugh at that, I know I just met him and all, but that was defiantly bull. "YOU? The most popular?"

"hell yeah!, that's me!" he said with pride.

"yeah, right." I didn't mean to have an attitude toward him. I guess I was still ticked about the whole baseball thing.

"you don't believe me? Fine, watch this!" he looked to a female student passing by us "hey Chizuru-baby, wanna go somewhere sometime? Its on me!"

"Go Die Stupei" she replied.

I tried my best not to laugh, because it was a lil mean. But I couldn't hold it.

"Playing hard to get doesn't work y'know!" he shouted at her back.

"oh, I see it now, you are just oozing with charisma." I laughed out sarcastically

"whatever man, doesn't matter. I already the most amazing girl in the world." Junpei said.

"whats her name…?" I asked

"Her names Chidori Yoshino, she is unbelievable, and shes all mine" he said, I knew he wasn't lying, being as how happy he looked. "and during the summer festival, im gonna propose to her!"

"oh, well congrats junpei-san. I hope all goes well." I told him, and I meant it.

"Thanks, heres our room!" he said as he opened up the door." Yo kei, we got a new roomie!"

When we got in the room, there was a Blue haired student sitting in the corner of the room watching tv.

Once he realized we was in the room, he stood up and walked over to us.

"This is Kyoshiro Akechi" junpei stated as he introduced us

"I am Kei Megami" he said as he bowed politly "nice to meet you"

I bowed back of course, he seemed nice, why be a jerk?

"Junpei-kun, Chidori called." Kei-san told junpei.

"shit! SHE DID?!, Be Right Back!" he says as he ran into his room, grabbed his cell, jumped onto his bead and started giggling like a teenage girl counting the times the phone rings till her boyfriend picks up..he was really crazy for this girl..

But hey, everyone has that certain someone that completes them, makes them feel everything you wanna feel throught life

Maybe he found his, if hes happy, then good for him.

Kei pointed over to a door" your room is there I guess, want me to help you unpack?"

"no thanks, ill save that for tomorrow. Im heading to bed. Night.." I told him as I walked inside the room

As soon as I walked in, I dropped my bags and laid down, it was like heaven. Its been I while since I slept in a bed..since I left Kyoto, its been nothing but trains and cabs.

I quickly had drifted off to sleep…..and everything went, white?

White?? Is everything supposed to go white when u fall asleep? It thought its supposed to go black.

Then I realized..i was in a white room! When I looked around, I noticed 3 people were standing behind me, they were dressed in white cloaks, while covering their faces with hoods. One of them was kinda slender, so I assume it was a woman.

The other was tall, and put some 'UMPH' into the way he stood.

The one standing in the center…..there was something about him that I cant explain..

He stepped forward toward me, and said "so, you're the one?"

As soon as he said that, I realized who it was immediately, but why would he be here?! In my dreams?!

I couldn't believe it, but it had to be him!

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" I shouted at him

The tall one crosses his arms." Wow, this kid is sharp."

"You must be…MORPHEUS!!!" I blurted out.

They stood silent for a few seconds……then I realized I was dead wrong..

"hahahah! This isn't the matrix kid!" the tall one laughed.

Then what happened next, almost made me piss myself, the one in the center held out his hand, and a giant scythe appeared in it!!!

"Lets see if you really are a hero." He said.

"whoa what?! What the hell is goin on?!" I shouted in protest.

The slim one tosses a katana over to me as she said, "better defend yourself"

I dropped the weapon, but I picked it up fast enough to dodge the attack that had come afterward.

The scythe guy had came at me and swung his weapon at my neck!!

I unsheathed the sword and pointed it at him, personally I hate fighting, but I wasn't about to get my ass beat in my own dream!

"Whats wrong hero? Arnt you supposed to beat the bad guys and save the world? Use that power! " he taunted

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I shouted in confusion.

"im talking about this," following those words, a blueish kinda aura flashed around him.

"come forth and bring death to my enemies, AMATSU-MIKABOSHI!!!"

Then, I giant skeleton with a black scythe popped out from him and charged at me!!

I had no choice, I had to do the most responsible thing.

"holy shit! Gotta know when to go!!" I shouted

And so, I ran.

What? You thought I was gonna stay and fight? Hell no. I ran for my life!!

Unfortunatly, I had gotten a sudden headache, and it was killing me.

Then I heard a voice in my head._ "**What are you doing? Call me!"**_

"call who!?"

"_**ME!, call me forth!"**_

"how do I do that?!"

"_**Mimic what he did! Use your head!!"**_

Wait, this is my dream right? I can do whatever I want! So I turned around and said some random name I heard in history.

"I summon You, become my shield and make my foe submit! GO! AZRAEL!!!"

Everything was going great now, my own monster had came out of me, It was a black-robbed guy with wings and had his own scythe.

_**Thou Art I, and Am am Thou**_

_**From The sea of thy soul, I come forth to bring death**_

_**I am Azrael, Archangel Of Death.**_

Sweet, time to fight back.

"azrael, keep that thing busy!" i told him as i went for scythe-man.

i swung the katana at him, but he blocked the attack and then jabbed me in the stomach.

"Azrael...? This is Interesting...." he said, as he began laughing"

after that, he hooked the blade of his scythe into my shirt, swung me around and tosses me.

" Naomi, Hayate, were leaving." he announced to teh others, this guy was obviously ontop.

"already? the fun just started. why so soon?" the tall one asked.

then the slender woman, walked up and completly pressed herself up on the tall guy. "Dont pout hayate dear, ill be sure to keep u entertained to make it up t0 you 3. Besides, Lord Aizen must have his reasons."

the tall man wrapped his arms around her and said, "entertained how?"

"youll see" she giggled with a seductive tone..

the tall one chuckled "ok, lets go then."

then they both dissappeared.....this is one wierd dream.

"How Ironic, to be the hero and the evil, which path will you choose? Righteousness? or destruction? either way, youll be useful." the leader said. "ill see you soon, when u REALLY use your power.."

and then he dissappeard too, except he turned into a bunch of cherry blossums that slowly floated down onto the floor.

when i turned around, suddenly azrael grabbed me and started squeezing me in his grasp.

"what are you doing?" i shouted, pretty useless im sure

it responded by squeezing tighter, and then its eyes turned blood red.....then eventually.....its started crying blood!

i woke up from the dream and hit something against my forehead.

"what the hell was that!?" i shouted to myself, when i looked down.....i saw kei-san there.....passed out.

Oops...


	3. The REAL awakening

_**Kyoshiro Akechi**_

I woke up with a bump on my head, I was wondering where it came from until I remembered I had headbutted Kei-san the day before. I gently cupped my hand over my forehead and stared blankly at my blankets. Along with were this bump had came from, I remembered the dream I had. I was caught up in a fight with cloaked people. Then I thought about how the dream ended, the monster that was crying blood. The monster that came from me... I suddenly heard my door open, so I screamed and hid under my blanket.

"…..uh…..you alright?"

I peeked out of my blanket and saw it was kei-kun with a bandage over his forehead. I guess he got the worst of it.

"huh? Uh……yeah….im just….um…..cold." I said while rubbing the back of my head, that was a bad habit of mine whenever I felt embarrassed or awkward.

"..ok then." He said as he turned and got ready to leave.

"Hey, Kei-san, im sorry about yesterday." I told him.

He gave me a blank expression, which he seemed to have on all the time. "Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have snooped into your room, I just wanted to see if you was ok, because you were talking in your sleep."

I was?

Now that I think about it, my stomach is kind of of sore….that WAS a dream….right?

"What kind of stuff was I saying?"

"Something about Morpheus and the Matrix."

=_=;;……

"……..Anyway, where's Junpei-kun?" I asked.

"He's most likely to be at the baseball field. He usually goes there to practice early on in our days off with the team."

"Gotcha, im gonna go pay him visit." I said as I got up out of bed.

"'K, Later." He said as he left my room and closed the door behind him.

I took a shower and decided to wear a plain white t-shirt with Blue Jean shorts. I looked into the mirror and for some unknown reason, stared at myself as I washed my face. I had Sapphire Blue eyes, and Dark Black Hair that was spiky and had a pony-tail going down a little below my shoulders.

I finally snapped out of it and left the dorm, but not before grabbing my Mp3. It was an eclipse. As I took a quick tour of the school, I listened to After Dark, by (find and put name here.) The Campus was really big. It looked more like a timeshare then a college. People Could be seen on the tennis courts, as well as the Basketball courts.

Finally I had found the baseball fields. (after about two hours…) In the center, on the pitchers mound I saw Junpei, practicing his pitching obviously. I headed down the stairs onto the field. I got down in time to get a clear view of junpei tossing a curve ball. The batter managed to hit it, but it was a foul ball and went in my direction. I jumped up and caught the ball, at the speed it was moving, catching it with my bare hand hurt a bit, but I was alright. Junpei came over to get it from me.

"Sup dude. Whatcha doin here?" he asked.

"Just came to see what you were up too. Think I can join?" I asked.

"I guess, but let me go ask the rest of the guys first." He went back over to his friends and looked like he was talking it over with them. After a minute he eventually turned around and waved me over.

We got the game started, I was on the team opposing Junpei which is kind of what I wanted, the best way to evaluate someones skills is to go up against them. Right? We played to a ninth inning, just like an actually game. And shockingly it was tied up. Junpei was good, he managed to get three home runs this entire game. I was up at bat, and as luck would have it, Junpei was pitching.

"Ok! Time to get us a win. Kyo, sorry man. But I have to Embarrass you." He snickered.

"Talk is Cheap Junpei. Just wait, im gonna get you back for hitting me with that ball yesterday!" I said as I braced myself.

Junpei winded up, and tossed the ball with everything he had. I swung and…

"Strike One!"

"darn it.." I mumbled.

Junpei did it again, I swung and…

"Strike two!"

"This games about to end, right now!" Junpei shouted in triumph as he gave it one last pitch. I swung with every ounce of strength I had and….

**WHAM!!!**

The ball went soaring over the field. I watched it continue down the field and go over the gate. Home run!!

I jogged around the field, going over all the bases. Then I went to Junpei-san and held my hand out. "Good game."

He looked as if his pride made him hesitate for a moment, but he eventually shook my hand. I then noticed someone walking over to us behind Junpei. It was a brunette who wore the school's female uniform with a pink sweater tied around her waist.

"Is that the girlfriend you was telling me about?" I asked him. He quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Her? No, its just some chick. Sup yuka-tan!" he said as he waved to the girl. "What are you doing here? Came to see me in action huh? Hehe."

"Maybe, but instead, I got to see you get your butt kicked. Which was way more fun then seeing you brag." She said tauntingly.

"What the hell man? Give me some credit! It was a close game." Junpei said defensively.

"Who's this? A new member on the team?" she asked as she turned to me.

"Me? Nah, I don't even play all that often." I said as I folded my arms behind my head.

"Are you serious?" Junpei said. Realizing he lost to a rookie. "Damn…."

"You ok Junpei-san?" I asked

"stupei's just being a baby" The girl said. said.

"God dammit!! Stop calling me that!!! You would think it would have gotten old after two years!" junpei shouted.

"Believe me, it doesn't." she responded with a laugh.

"Hey. Lay off the guy.. Any kind of fight with junpei is clearly unfair, his brain is a little dysfunctional, y'know?" I said, making fun of junpei, but still trying to make peace.

"True, I guess." the pink sweater said.

"I hate you guys." junpei groaned.

This was weird of me, im usually a nice guy, but I can't help but pick on junpei. I don't know why…

"To hell with u two, im hitting the showers." Junpei said as he walked off, but then he bumped into a female student. "Hm? Oh. Setsuna-chan, sup?"

She bowed to junpei. The first time I had seen a girl actually show respect to him at all so far. As junpei left, the female student walked over to me and sweater girl.

"Who is this Yukari? I finally got yourself a boy? It's about time u stopped turning them all down." the girl said playfully but quietly.

"He's not a boyfriend, I just met him." Yukari said, sounding a little ticked. "I don't even know his name."

"It's Kyoshiro Akechi." I told them.

"I'm Yukari Takeba." sweater girl responded.

"And Im Setsuna Inoue." The other girl told me.

Setsuna and Yukari.. They were cute. Yukari had a bit of an Athletic figure to her. Setsuna Had Long Dark Violet-bluish hair with a bang going over her right eye. She was slightly shorter than Yukari. She also seemed to be kind of a quiet person. Maybe she's the shy type?

"Um… Are you new?" Setsuna asked me. "Where are you from?"

"Im from Kyoto." I answered "I came her because I was told this place is a good school to get an education."

"Bet you did it to get away from your parents too huh?" Yukari giggled.

"No, I was released from an orphanage." I told them.

Setsuna looked like she was a bit sorry that she asked.

"Don't feel bad, its not so depressing, and im comfortable with talking about it, no big deal." I assured her.

She nodded slowly, but she still seemed to feel a bit guilty.

Yukari broke the silence "Well, I need to go to a meeting at archery Club, Maybe ill see you around Kyo-san?"

I nodded, I was looking forward to seeing her again, I was glad to be making friends so quick.

Yukari left, when I turned to Setsuna-san, she seemed curious, but still kinda guilt, so without her asking, I fessed up.

"I never knew my parents. Ive been at that orphanage for as long as I can remember, Apparently I was just dropped off…and left there...no one ever seemed interested in adopting me."

"oh…im sorry…How-" I cut her off, I knew what she was going to ask

"yea, it was lonely.. every friend I made was eventually adopted." I said. "but, I lived, made it through, and came out strong.."

"ok….but I wasn't asking you that, I was just asking, How old are you?" she said.

I was suddenly embarrassed by my outburst of a monoluge. "Uh, I'm actually not sure, The people at the orphanage believe I'm 19, but I could be a little older then that. As for my birthday, I'd like to believe its July 30th."

"oh

"Setsuna." I heard a boys voice say.

Setsuna turned around to a guy. "Oni-chan!" then she turned to me. "Kyo-san, this is my twin brother, Akira."

These two were defiantly twins. The only diffrences were hair length and physique. I was meeting a lot of people today, and it just started!

"Hes the kendo club captain." She added.

"I USED to be the kendo club captain…im dropping out today, remember?" Akira said.

"right…." She said sadly.

"Why are you dropping out?" I asked him.

"Not your business."

Then he looked at me kinda sternly….was he being protective or something??

"Setsuna, lets go.." he said coldly and walked past me.

"Huh? Wait, why….?" She asked.

"Now..!" He said without turning around.

"Uh.., goodbye Kyoshiro-san" she said apologetically and followed akira.

What was up with him? Did he think I was hitting on his sister or something?

**Setsuna Inoue**

"Whats wrong Akira?" I asked my brother.

"Change of plans, we are to start today." He told me

"Today?! Why?!"

"Lord Aizen wants him awoken as soon as possible. So we have to go release the shadow." He said.

"How do we know it is him?!" I questioned him, it was too soon to start.

"We are not to question the boss on our orders. You know that…now go prepare, once night falls it starts.. GO!" He said sternly.

There was no arguing with my brother, although I am a few minutes older, he as always been more Dominant in our family.

And so, I submit…

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

"What do I do now..?" I said out loud.

I walked around the for a little while longer, but eventually found myself on the beach, laying down in the sand. Just gazing at the stars. Then I started thinking, what would my time here at this college be like…? Would I continue to grow a ton of friends like I did today? I smiled when I realized…….I wouldn't be alone anymore. Not for a while atleast. I glanced to the left a little and stared at the moon.

I've always had a strange Affinity for night time, I always found my head most clear, while looking up at them moon….night is calm, quiet….man I must sound like a weirdo.. but its true..

Time went by, I checked my watch and it was 12 o'clock.

"I better head back to the dorm. Its getting pretty late…" I mumbled to myself quietly..

But those plans were interrupted by a scream.

I quickly got up and ran in the direction it came from.

When I got there, I saw Yukari and Setsuna, both trapped in a corner by a giant Black thing?

…..what the hell?

No time to sit around, I had to do something!

There wasn't anything I could use around…so I tried distracting it.

"Hey!! UGLY!! OVER HERE!!!"

….very original.. didn't even catch its attention.

So instead, I tried tossing a rock.

Also didn't work.

While I was trying to think, something came up behind me, and licked my back. With a giant tongue…

You will never know how disturbing that feels.

So I jumped forward and looked at what had tasted me…and there was a weird, floating mouth? With a tongue as long as me?

What the hell is going on?!

While I was in shock, the mouth jumped at me, knocked me to the ground, and bit down onto my left arm, hard.

I shouted out in pain, and tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge!

Then it bit down harder so that blood began gushing from my arm! "DAMMIT! Ugh!"

Suddenly a sword dropped down next to me on the ground.

Perfect! I don't know where it came from, but I could use it.

I quickly grabbed the blade, and whacked the thing with the sheath repeatedly.. "Ngh! Get off me you Bastard!!" and it eventually let go.

So I quickly got up and drew the blade.

I had to think of a way to quickly dispose of this thing so I could hurry up and save Yukari!

I jumped forward to swing the sword at it and the attack connected, the monster was knocked back but quickly lunged forward and tried to bite me again, I held the sword in front of me and as it opened its mouth to have another taste of me, the sword stabbed it directly in the head and the end of the blade came out the back of the head. It didn't move for a bit, I was hoping I had killed it. Eventually it disappeared into a black smoke.

Then I turned back to the bigger threat, the WAY bigger threat. I was relieved to see it hadn't tried to attack Yukari and Setsuna. Maybe if I could bring it down, I could strike its head. I thought that would work so I gave it a shot. I quickly dashed toward the monster and struck its leg, which did bring it down to one knee, I tried to strike it across its face but it quickly swung its arm at me and backhanded me into a wall, I slid down and fell to the dirt. It then walked over to me and raised its fist to slam its fist down on me, but I quickly found the strength to roll out the way.

"Shit, this isn't gonna work after all. What do I do?!" I said to myself.

"You already know how." I heard someone say above me.

When I looked up, I saw The scythe guy in a white cloak, just like in the dream. was standing on a nearby building. I knew it was him cause he had the scythe in his hand.

"Use that power u displayed yesterday." he said calmly.

I would if I knew what he was talking about, that was just a dream man! Get a grip on reality! How did he know about it anyway?

"What power?!" I asked him

"The powers of the psyche…use it." he responded.

Then, A sharp ring started blasting into my head, and left me in enough pain to let go of the Katana and drop onto my knees, holding my head.

"wha- what the hell…?" I said in pain.

"You want to save them, don't you? Use the power." scythe man said again.

What power?!

"use it." His voice repeated over and over in my head.

I cant do anything with this killer headache!!

"use it…."

What can I do!? How?!

"use it…."

My heart began racing….i could feel the thumps vibrating through my whole body..

"use it…."

"Damn it.."

"use it….!" His voice grew more intense everytime he said it.

The pain…

"use it….!"

Make it stop….i don't care how.. just make it stop!

And then finally, he shouted..

"USE IT!!!"

"!!!!!!!!!!"

**Yukari Takeba**

"!!!!!!" Kyoshiro-san suddenly shouted out as a Blue aura surrounded him. Something popped out of him and spun into the air, when it stopped wings spread open with force, and angel in Black armor floated in front of the moon, angel feathers gently floated below.

Kyoshiro-san then relaxed and slowly stood up with his head still tilted down.

Then the shadow raised both of its hands and got ready to slam both of them down onto kyo-san.

"look out!" I shouted.

Suddenly, with blinding speed, the angel drew a blade, quickly flew down and cut both of the arms off the shadow.

Kyo-san smiled.

Then the angel flew back into the air, held his blade in front of him and encircled himself in his wings, then he flew back down at the shadow, spinning himself as if he was a drill dug himself through the shadows chest, it left out a cry and then faded.

Then the angel jumped and stood behind kyo-san, as if it was his guardian.

**Thou Art I, and I am thou**

**I come from within darkness to bring Judgment to all sinners!**

**I am Leliel! Angelic Ruler Of The Night!!**

Kyo-san was a persona user?!

The man who was cheering Kyo-san on chuckled, and then disappeared.

How was all this happening? The Dark Hour was gone, and so was the time distortion from the abyss of time.

So how?

"Wh-..What is going on?" setsuna said. She was shaking, that's to be expected though. She doesn't know anything about this..

Leliel faded back into Kyoshiro…then Kyoshiro turned and walked over to us..

I stared at his arm, the teeth marks were deep and his arm was completely covered in blood.

"Are you guys ok...?" he said.

"For the most part…" I replied with a sigh. I was fine, but setsuna was in a state of shock

"Good…im glad..." he said weakly as he collapsed.

"Kyo-san!?" Setsuna shouted with worry.

She went over to him. "Is he ok!?"

"He'll be fine, He's just tired." I knelt down beside him. "Here, let us help."

"No, its ok. I can stand." He said as he planted his palms into the ground and tried to sit himself up. But pretty soon his arms gave in and he fell back onto the ground.

"Don't strain yourself! Just let us help." I said.

Setsuna and I tossed Kyo-san's arms over our shoulders and helped him stand.

"I'm sorry you have to drag me back to the dorm…" he said, he was looking down with his bangs covering his face from those nose up.

"Are you kidding? You saved us." Setsuna said. "But, what was that thing?"

I couldn't lie to Setsuna when she had seen everything herself.

"It's complicated….Setsuna you have to forget about all this ok? Don't tell anyone." I told her.

"Ok…." She said silently.

"…..I don't know what I did or how I did it, but it felt good…" Kyo-san said weakly.

I would have to explain everything to him in the morning, I'm not sure if I could do it by myself.

Anyway, Me and Setsuna took Kyo-san back to his dorm and covered up his wounds, then we had Junpei lay him down in Bed.

Then I went back to my dorm with Setsuna, and made a phone call.

**Mitsuru Kirijo**

I was awoken by the sound of my cell phone ringing, then I had realized I had fallen asleep at my desk while finishing up paperwork. I answered the Phone and weakly placed it to my ear.

"Hello..?"

"Hey Senpai, its Yukari, sorry to call so late.."

"It's Fine. What is it?"

"I found a new persona-user, and I need your help."

A new persona-user?!


	4. Fear

**_Chapter 3_**

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

"Thanks for coming senpai, I don't think I would be able to explain everything on my own."

"Its alright, I've been meaning to speak to you and Iori anyway.

Something weird happened to the Kirijo files a few days ago"

"Like what?"

As I regained consciousness, I heard people talking, two voices, I had recognized as Junpei and Yukari's. The third was unfamiliar, but it was defiantly a woman, and she spoke properly.

"All files containing any kind of history on the shadows, including Tartarus, the abyss of time, Nyx, Everything, it all gone."

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"Normally it wouldn't be, I was going to order its deletion, But our head of technology says that the data was transferred before it was deleted. In simple terms, someone stole the files.

"Weird…Who would want that kind of information?"

"Do you think something else is gonna happen?"

"Who knows? But if Kyo can use a persona, it has to mean something, right?"

"But how can he use a persona outside of the dark hour? All of that is gone. And where are the shadows coming from?"

"ARGH!!! THIS IS TO MUCH THINKING!!!!!!!!!"

**Yukari Takeba**

"Stop shouting stupei, you'll wake him up." I told him.

"Persona..?" I heard a voice say.

I looked over my shoulder, Kyoshiro was giving me a serious look. "Wh-…….what did I do?"

So we gave him our story, everything we knew and understood atleast.

"Mitsuru Kirijo, Right??" Kyo asked, "Whats next?"

" Its not for certain, but we may need you to fight again."

"Ok, I understand."

"Thank you Akechi" Senpai said.

"For what? I said I understand." Kyo said

"Wait, so you arn't gonna do it?" Junpei asked him.

"And end up like that Minato guy? No."

That pissed me off, I walked toward him and looked him in they eye. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that anyone who would willingly toss away their life for this crappy world, is more of a lunatic, then that Takaya guy you mentioned."

That sent me of the edge, there's no way I was gonna let him say that about Minato, so I slapped him.

"How dare you!! Minato gave his life so that we could all live ours!"

"Whatever, I don't give a damn about my life!" Kyo said as he grabbed his shirt and started for the door.

"Please Akechi! The world may need you!" Senpai Pleaded

Kyo opened the door and shouted, "TO HELL WITH THE WORLD!!" and then left while slamming it shut.

I was ready to go after and hit him again, but Junpei held me back.

"What's with the sudden attitude…?" Junpei mumbled..

I didn't care, he could go have his Temper Tantrum.

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

Like I was about to die for the damn world, yeah right! No one has ever given a damn about me, why should I do anything?

And that Yukari chick, fussing over a suicidal idiot. Hell she slapped me after I saved her yesterday!

"**Your Being a coward" I heard voice in my head say.**

"I suppose your Leliel.**"**

"**You are afraid, you know that the upcoming events will be dangerous."**

"I'm not afraid of anything I just don't think I should be fighting for anyone but myself."

"**You must fight, you must bring hope to humanity so that past events wont be repeated."**

"Why should I?

"**Do you really want there to be more like you? Growing up without the love of a family?"**

"………."

"**Do you not think you are being selfish?"**

I looked up at the sky, it was already dark, I must've been knocked out most of the day.

"**There's a shadow nearby! Stay Vigilant!"**

I looked behind me and saw a tall shadow floating in the air, it wore a blue mask and has six arms, while carrying a different colored staff in each hand.

"You really chose a bad time for this." I braced myself, this would be kind of challenging without a weapon. "IM IN A EXTREMLY FOUL MOOD!!"

"**Don't underestimate this one, its stronger then the one u faced before."**

The shadow slammed down the blue staff and icicles rose up from the ground, I jumped back to a safe distance and got on my guard.

Something was different though.

"**As long as you have a persona active, your abilities are enhanced."**

In other words, I was more flexible, I had better reaction, I was faster, and stronger. Awesome.

The shadow then flew toward me and repeatedly swung its staves at me, one after another. I managed to dodge them all and then jumped up to try and kick its stomach, the attack worked and then it jumped back with a high-pitched shriek.

I didn't stop there, I had anger to let out and u can bet I was going to vent with this.

I ran toward the shadow and jumped in the air to try and hit its mask, but it swung the green staff and a gust of wind sent me spiraling back into a wall hard enough to leave a small crater. So this means each staff was a different element.

Once I pulled myself away from the wall and got on my feet, a found a black circle forming around me.

"**Mudoon! Get away from there!"**

I tried, but I couldn't move. Just before it was completed, someone tackled me out of the way and took the blow, but nothing happened to him. I stood up to thank him, he had navy blue hair and gray eyes.

"….Thanks..."

He nodded and grabbed a gun from his belt, and then pointed it to his head!

"Whoa wait a second! You save me and then try to off yourself?!" I asked him.

He pulled the trigger. "Orpheus Telos!"

A red mecha-like persona came from him and charged toward the shadow. "Skull Cracker!"

Orpheus grabbed his harp and then cracked the shadow with it, knocking it off balance and then onto its back.

So that's what the gun does, how come I don't need one?

"**Call for Azrael."**

"Azrael? Why not you?"

"**Just do it!"**

"Cmon, don't hold back, go for an all out attack while its still down!" Navy Blue Shouted.

Last time was kind of automatic, I wasn't sure if I could do it again, but I had to try, I focused all my energy and called out the name.

"Azrael!!"

Navy pulled the trigger.

"Shinigami Thanatos!!"

Both Thanatos and Azrael came forth and went toward the shadow. Azrael jabbed his scythe into the stomach and kept it pinned down while Thanatos jumped onto it and grabbed its throat. It let out roar and then stabbed the shadows mask.

The shadow squirmed, and then when it stopped moving it disappeared.

I felt a bit better.

"Do these things always appear this often?" I asked.

"No, it used to always be at a certain time." Navy blue said. I turned to me with a blank look on his face.

"I'm surprised that your the only one that noticed, uh… what's your name?"

"It's Suzaku, and it's a good thing that I'm the only one that noticed, if it had been anyone else, it might cause a panic." He told me. After a few moments of silence, he spoke again. "Is something on your mind..?"

"I kinda exploded at someone who asked for help, I'm not even sure why I did it anymore. I guess guess I was just being selfish. And maybe a little nervous... I also got a new friend mad at me.. she probably hates my guts right about now." I explained.

"I think I can understand. This would be big for anyone. But its never to late to change your mind, as long as you have the will to face your fears." Suzaku said.

"I see.."

"And don't worry about Yukari, she can be very forgiving…..sometimes. All I can say for sure is, if she raises her foot, run."

"Huh?"

"Just give her some pink lilies and invite her to dinner, it'll work." Suzaku said with a faint smile "Trust me, I know. You'll usually find her by the archery field when she's in a bad mood."

How was I supposed to do that? I've never asked a girl for anything! Let alone give them gifts!

But I had to try.. I was way out of line.

So I went to the flower shop on campus and bought some lilies and headed for the archery field, and sure enough, like Suzaku said, she was there. I stopped a few feet behind her. She arched her back and pulled on the bow, took a deep breath, and released. Then arrow went dead center into the target. Bull's eye. What made it more amazing, was that It was dark outside! She defiantly had some experience, if I wasn't careful, my eye could be next.

"What do you want?" she said without turning back to look at me.

"….um…….here…." I held out the lilies.

She turned back and looked at them "What is this?"

"I wanted to apologize…I…..I was being an asshole.."

She kept quiet…

"Maybe tomorrow, to make it up to you, I could take you to hagakure ramen? I heard its pretty good there.." I added.

She walked past me, took the flowers and then turned around and gave me a smile that seemed a bit evil.

"No."

I was shut down…..hard…..

Until she said "Your not getting out of it that easy, your going shopping with me, and I'm robbing you for every piece of yen you have."

That was still bad, but atleast she was willing to forgive me. Althought I could feel my cheeks hurting they were defiantly on fire…

"why are you blushing? This isn't a date yknow, we just met." She taunted.

"its not like that!!! I just never went through something like this before!" I said defensively. And I meant it, I didn't have any special feelings for her. Not at that time anyway.

To change the subject, I pointed to her bow and arrow. "can I try?"

"sure I guess." She said

I took them from her and got into position, I mimic'd exactly what she did before. Arched my back, pulled on the bow, took a deep breath and aimed. This was defiantly gonna hit. I was in the zone. So I let go.

"MY LEG!!!!!!"

"HOLY SHIT!!" I shouted!

I shot someone in the leg!!!!

"RUN!" I commanded, then me and yukari bolted. Then I realized I dropped the bow, so I went back to get it and then ran again. Then I realized my finger prints were on the arrow!! I had to get the evidence, so I ran back and pulled it put of the guys leg. When I removed it, blood gushed out.

"OW!! DAMMIT YOU BASTARD!!" he shouted

"im sorry!" I shouted as I ran. Thankfully, he didnt press charges....

* * *

i didnt change this chapter to much, the next one tho, was changed alot more. REVIEW!


	5. Disaster

**_Chapter Four_**

"Looks like he beat your shadow, Kisuke."

"Ha-ha, yeah I guess. It didn't last very long either."

"He had the help of that 'Messiah.'"

"What now?"

"Lord Aizen, Requesting Permission to go mess with our friend."

"Why? So you can sleep with him like you do everyone else?"

"Hey, chill out Kazzie, a girl like me **Does** whatever and **Whoever** she wants, *giggle*"

"…….Anyone else notice the hidden message in that?"

"She's just a slut."

"Maybe so, but I looove it. Don't get upset cause I have all the attention you want Mai, it makes you way more hideous than you already are."

"You little bitch!!"

"Mai, settle down."

"…Forgive me."

"……You may go."

"Thank you!"

**Kyoshiro Akechi**7/8/12

I woke up filled with energy today, I had went to bed early the previous morning so that I wouldn't be so sluggish for my plans with Yukari. I made sure to dress a little, more proper than usual and I made sure I had a lot of money. I wore a buttoned up white shirt with a muscle shirt underneath, along with black jeans. I thought I looked pretty good. While I was fixing my hair, I thought for a moment about what I had been doing recently. If necessary, will I really give my life for something I didn't care about? I won't try to hide the fact that I don't have much value for my life, I don't even feel I have much to live for, but I still don't know if I would give it up for the sake of the world...

A knock came from my door and knocked me out of my trance, so I went to open it. Yukari was there, she was wearing a low-cut short pink dress, and it hugged her body and exposed her shoulders. I was right when I met her. She was hot. Without realizing it, I checked her out, which is something I never done before. I looked upward and then suddenly felt a flick on my forehead.

"Don't be such a guy."

"It's not my fault!" I said defensively then I mumbled, "You shouldn't look so good if its that much of a problem..."

"What was that?" She said as she raised her foot.

Suzaku had warned me about Yukari raising foot. So I had to think quick.

"UM...UH....I SAID I AM SUCH A GUY, SUCH A HORNY BASTARD! HAHA…HA…." I blurted out.

She stared me down for a moment. I think I had said too much, even though I didn't mean anything I had just said.

"Did I come in at a bad time.…?" We heard Kei ask from the door.

I strongly believe he had saved me with that.

"No! Not at all! What's up?" I chuckled nervously.

"Nothing really…. Bored as always." He responded. "Going somewhere?"

"We're going to the mall."

"Wow, you've been here four days and you're already dating?" he asked with his usual lazy expression.

"It's not a date, he's making something up to me." Yukari explained.

"Oh so it's an apology date."

"No."

"Pity date?"

"No."

"Blind date?"

"No."

"Play date?"

"No…."

Yukari seemed to be getting a little annoyed.

"Mock Date?"

"No…."

"Friendly date."

"Yes….wait, no!"

"Jealousy date?"

"NO!"

"One night stand date?"

"WHAT!?"

I decided to jump in. "I asked her to show me around Kei-kun."

"Oh…mind if I tag along? Nothing much to do here.." he asked.

"Sure."

I won't lie. For some reason I found myself wanting to get to know Yukari alone, just the two of us. But I had to get to know my roommate too.

So we all left together, took the train, and arrived at the mall. I think it was called paulonia? Pawlonia? I can't remember that far back.

"Wow, this is a mall? I asked in amazement.

"It's no big deal really." Kei said.

"Speak for yourself, I've been in an orphanage my whole life, EVERYTHING is amazing to me." I told him.

We went in, and it was even cooler inside, I felt Yukari yank me by the arm over to a clothing store.

"Let's start over there!" she said.

"W-wait, can't we look around first? I never been to a mall before!" I said, trying to resist being pulled.

Hell was about to raise up………and only I would be feeling the burn. At least for now anyway.

So she did as promised, and started robbing me blind. She bought at least one of everything in EVERY STORE!! And then made me carry all the heavy bags.

And then, it happened……I never saw it coming……if I hadn't played my cards right, I've could've been killed…

SHE TOOK ME TO AN ALL WOMANS STORE!!!

I dropped the bags, "Hell no, NO! No way!" I protested.

She gave me an evil smile. "You don't have a choice."

"Yeah, I do! And I say we aren't—"

**-STOMP!-**

"UGH!! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWW!!!!!"

Suzaku was right! She has the heels of death!!

-**STOMP!!**-

"OK OK!!!! FINE!!!"

She smiled again in triumph and lead the way, I followed her limping, trying not to walk on my new oversized foot.

Pretty soon though, I was glad I came.

It was all Lingerie!

"Um, why are you bringing me here?" I said, getting a bit sweaty.

"Relax, your only here because your paying for everything."

I wont tell everyone what she bought…………but they were freaking amazing… even though I was a gentleman, the guy in me was coming out, and I could get pretty perverted, so I gave Yukari the money and walked outside for a moment. Then I heard music over by a small crowd. It sounded like pop music sang by a woman. I was curious, so I went to have a look.

"What's going on?" I asked someone who stood nearby.

The man ignored me and continued to watch.

I saw someone standing up on a small stage; she was dancing and singing with a small mic in her hand. She wore a bright red and small tank top that showed off her bellybutton and a drape-like skirt. She was a brunette with short hair. Behind her was a band, a guy on drums, keyboard, electric guitar, and bass.

"Who is that?" I asked the same person.

"Are you retarded? That's Naomi Misura!!" he told me.

I looked back up to the singer. She spun around a couple of times and then locked her eyes with mine, and then winked cheerfully. I don't know why, but that suddenly gave me butterflies.

Once the song ended, the people who were listening scattered. And the band began packing up.

I turned around to leave when I heard someone call me. So I turned back around again.

It was Naomi Misura, she jumped off the stage and walked over to me, she walked like a woman, she swung her hips hard. She was smoking hot, and very charismatic, and she knew it and showed it off. I have to admit, I was kind of attracted. The skirt was short and she had wore it kind of low on her body, so that you clearly see just a bit below her hips. If it was any lower, you would clearly be able to see her…wait a sec, SHE WASN'T WEARING ANY-

"Hey there, I guess your new here." She said.

Man, she was beautiful.

" Uh…..how do you know that?" I asked.

"You didn't seem to go crazy over my music. –giggle-"

"Oh, right. Hahaha" I laughed out nervously.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Akeshi ikoishor" I said.

"…what??" she asked.

It took me a few seconds to realized what just happened…why was I panicking? Maybe it was because she was a celebrity…

"I mean, Kyoshiro Akechi."

She held her hand out. "Nice to meet you."

I shook her hand gently, and then she gave me another wink while sticking her tongue out slightly.

Ok, I was way more then attracted.

**Kei Megami**

I was just walking around the mall, aimlessly. at some point, Yukari and Kyoshiro had left me, but I didn't mind.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked toward him to apologize.

"Kei-senpai?"

"...? SETA-KUN?!"

**Yukari Takeba**

I walked out the lingerie shop with my new perfume in hand. Someone had sold it to me cheap, and I just put it on. It smelled amazing. When I looked ahead, I saw Kyo holding a girls Hand. I was shocked to see who it was. It was Naomi Misura!

Naomi was a popular 19 year old pop-star. She was recently rated number 1!

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

As I let go of Naomi's hand. i smelled something. Its smell was.......captivating.

"Kyo-kun!" I heard Yukari's voice call out to me..

I turned around to her....and my heart started racing......I saw hearts form around her.......she seemed to be walking toward me in slow motion.......her beautiful hair was blowing in the wind...(which was weird, since we were indoors.) I looked deep into her Hazel eyes...and said the words I felt I wanted to say to her since I met her, and I wanted to tell her forever from here on..

**Yukari Takeba**

"Yukari!" Kyo shouted, turning to me and walking toward me slowly.

I stopped, he seemed a little serious.

He suddenly wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me!

**Naomi Misura**

Kyo kissed the girl!!

"MMM?!" she said as she blushed heavily.

Kyo pulled her closer and pressed his chest against hers... I had no idea as to what was going on...

When he finally pulled back, he looked into her eyes and said; "I love you...Yukari Takeba...I love you so much..."

She trembled in shock. Then when Kyo tried kissing her again, she pushed him back, but he wouldn't let go. She kept pushing until she finally broke free.

"MY LOVE!! COME BACK!!!" he said as she ran.

................................what just happened?

**Yukari Takeba**

What just happened?!

He just met me!! How could he go and say that?

"I'm going to catch you my honey bunny!" I heard him shout! "This game will end very soon"

Shit! he's faster than me! but only because I had all these bags, luckily, I was about to pass Kei! so as I ran past him I dropped all my stuff in front of him and this sliver haired kid he was with.

Authors note: in case you cant already tell, Kyo is Charmed.

**Kei Megami**

"Here, hold all this" she said as she dumped all her stuff on me. There was a lot, if it wasn't for Seta-kun's help, I would've drowned. As I stood up, I was Kyo run by too.

"Here I come sweetums!"

I knew there was something going on with them.

"Do you know those two?" Seta asked.

"............no." I said

**Yukari Takeba**

"Listen Kyo-kun! I understand that you have feelings for me, but its way too soon! I'm sorry but I have no interest in you, not like that at least! Just give it time, and maybe, just maybe, EEEK!!!" I tried reasoning with him until he tried grabbing me and I managed to sprint further away.

It turns out that without the bags, I WAS faster. Good. Things were looking up...until.

"Go Leliel!! Bring me my love!!"

He wasn't going to use his persona in front of everyone?!

Leliel burst forward and flew after me, I tried Sprinting faster but it was no use. He was about to grab me, until I was pulled out of site by someone. He pulled me into a store and hid.

"What's going on?! Who's that Persona User?!" I heard him ask.

I turned to him, out of breath.

"Akihiko-senpai!!" I shouted in joy and relief.

"Come out Baby, you cant hide forever!!" I heard Kyo shout out from outside the store.

"Baby?" senpai questioned.

"That's Kyo-kun, he's a new persona user from my school. I think he was charmed." I explained.

Senpai reached in his pocket and put on his gloves.

"I got him." he said as he ran out the store and toward Kyo.

By time Kyo realized it, Senpai gave Kyo a right hook, that sent him sliding across the ground.

"K.O!!" I still got it! ha-ha!" senpai shouted in victory.

I ran over to Kyo to see if he was ok. he sat up, shooked his head and rubbed his cheek.

"Ow...what the hell is going on? What was i just doing? I cant remember…" he said with a small laugh.

"You um...tripped. remember?" I bluffed.

"oh, that's right." he said.

"He ok?" senpai said as he walked over.

"Yeah Akihiko-senpai, he's fine." I told him.

and then I introduced him to Kyo.

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

"Nice to meet you Akihiko-san." I told him. he nodded.

Nothing had happened today; I thought everything was going to be fine.

"Look out!" Akihiko shouted.

I looked over a few feet and saw a fireball coming at us!

Dammit! No breaks since I got this damn power!

I got up and grabbed Yukari then jumped away. Akihiko followed.

The attack hit the wall and exploded. People began screaming and running around in panic.

The person who had done this was wearing some black clothing, with red gloves, he had a helmet on, so I couldn't see his face.

He ran out the door behind him along with two other people.. I wasn't about to let them get away. I chased after them. Then the guy with the gloves tossed another fireball at the ceiling. And it came crashing down behind me. When I looked back, I could only sit and watch helplessly as I saw a child crushed underneath the rubble. I clenched my death and made a fist out of anger, and then bursted out the door, pursuing the attackers.

When I got outside, I saw the two attackers riding off on bikes, and luckily there was one more for me to grab.

So I got on it, grabbed the clutch and kicked it into first gear. Then it shot of with so much force that I almost fell off. I'm glad I had a bike license.

They didn't get to far ahead, They was still in sight so I could follow them.

**Yukari Takeba**

When I got up, there was smoke everywhere.

It was hard to breath; I looked in front of me and gasped in horror. In front of me, the entrance to the mall was caved in, and underneath it a saw the arm of a child, covered in blood.

I had to get out of here, so I looked for the nearest exit. It was hard to get around with the crowd running around, but I eventually made it.

I stood outside and caught my breath. Then I saw Kyo speed by me on a Motorcycle.

Was he after someone?

"Takeba! Get in!"

Akihiko senpai was in a Nissan Skyline type-R. It was red with a white spoiler and tinted windows. It looked like something out of Need for Speed. (Owned by EA Games, not me. just saying this in case.)

I got into the car and put on the seat belt. The inside looked customized and it was a stick shift. This was definatly a racecar. Senpai revved the engine and shifted into first gear, the car shot off at great speed.

"Senpai?! Where did you get this? How did you afford it?" I asked

He smirked and said, "Its amazing, what you can get at a police auction for cheap. This car was taken from an illegal street racer in Tokyo. It has Turbo, Nos, special breaks, everything. And I added one last thing for this kind of situation."

He flipped a switch as he quickly shifted into fourth gear, making the car shoot forward to push me into my seat. The switch turned on a siren on the car.

"Where is Kyo-kun going?" I asked

"He's following the ones who did this.," he said.

"Let's catch up to him!"

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

I chased them all the way to the highway, and I caught up too. but since it was the highway, it meant I had to dodge a lot of cars.

The one with the gloves threw a fireball back, and I moved out the way.

Then suddenly, one of the attackers had a rifle with the bayonet blade at the end, then that crazy bastard jumped off his bike and lunged at me!

I did not know how, but I had to defend myself, and quick, then as if the power from above heard my wish, a sword appeared into my hand. I was not about to think of how it ended up there, I raised the blade into the air, and blocked the attack coming from the bayonet warrior. Through his helmet, I could see him smirk at me. The pressure caused the bike to swerve but I was able to keep enough control with one hand. Then my enemy jumped off me and then hoped on the back of the one of the others bike.

"Talk about acrobatics.." I said to myself.

"Seems like he's itching to fight. Inoue! Clear the roads will ya?" he shouted through his helmet.

"Who do you think your ordering around?" the other one said as he stopped his bike and lifted his hand in the air. "Ryujin! Tsunami!"

Then a giant snake-like dragon rose from him then flew into the air, following that it dove into ground and created a huge wave that engulfed me, and everything within a mile of the highway, maybe more.

**Akihiko Sanada**

"Damn, where us he?" I mumbled

Suddenly, to answer my question, in the distance on the highway, water shot up like an explosion and rained back down.

"What's that?!" Yukari shouted nervously.

I went to top speed and headed for the highway.

**Kyoshiro akechi**

I struggled to get up, it was raining and I was soaked. If it wasn't for my persona, I likely would have died. But all those people, they weren't so lucky.

I was the only survivor..

I finally got up and looked forward to see the three people in white cloaks standing in front of me.

"You...you killed all those people!!" I yelled angrily.

He simply shrugged.

"Say something you bastard!! Who are you guys?!"

He removed his hood to show me his face. "I am Akira Inoue of the Hanged Arcana. Number XII (12) Of the Arcane XIII (13, this is not a KH rip, I swear that on my life)"

Setsuna's Brother!?

The other two removed their hoods too. One had red hair, he was the one with the fire gloves. "Kazuya Minamoto, Number VIII" The other one had black hair and held his bayonet over his shoulder. "Kisuke Saika, Number I."

"Why are you doing this? What would Setsuna think!?" I asked him.

"My sister won't know until the world is renewed." he said calmly.

I made a fist, and was ready to explode. "None of these people deserved to die!!! With what you just did and the attack at the mall, you could've just killed over one hundred people in just one hour!"

"So? Big deal. There are plenty of more humans around the globe." Kazuya said.

"What I do is for the good of everyone, the good of Setsuna." Akira said.

"There's no good about this!! Just Destruction and Murder!!!" I gripped onto the blade in my hand. "I'm going to stop you from hurting anyone else, Right now!"

"Humph, you can try." he said as water floated up from the flooded ground and formed into his hand, and then it took a solid shape of a sword.

"You seriously think you could take all three of us? Ha-ha-ha." Kazuya said as fire enveloped his hands and turned into red gauntlets.

The three of them got ready. I had my work cut out for me, if was still new to this, and I had to fight three people at once, and by the look of it, they were also persona users.

Kazuya ran toward me and swung at me but I ducked and got Akira in my sights.

I ran toward him and swung the sword but he simply arched his back and dodged the attack my slightly moving his head back, and then Kisuke swung his bayonet at me. I managed to block it just it in time but the force of the blow knocked me back, I caught myself and looked up in time to see the next attack.

"Ryujin!" Akira said, and the water dragon came at me, I managed to roll out the way as it flew past me and disappeared. I was doing ok...yeah right.

When I looked up I saw Kisuke holding his rifle at me and began firing bullets, I held my sword in front of me for protection, lucky for me the blade was big. My comfort disappeared when I heard a shout behind me, when I turned to see what it was I saw Kazuya punch the ground, then ground began to shake and cracks came at me, as they made their way toward me I saw the cracks start to get red with fire.

"Bad!" I said as I quickly jumped to the side to avoid the cremation. I tried dodging Kisuke's bullets too, but as I got up from my roll, a bullet hit me in my upper left arm. Now, I don't care what you see in video games or TV. If you get shot, I promise you, you WILL scream.

"Gaaaaaargh!!!" I said as I fell onto one knee in pain. I tried not to close my eyes and clench my teeth. If I even blinked too long it could be all over for me.

Akira charged at me, flipped into the air and swung downward with his sword, I reached up fast enough to block it with the blade, which seemed a lot heavier now since I could only use one arm.

"_**When you have the opportunity call me forth and use Dia." (Whenever the font is like this, Leliel or another persona is speaking)**_

"I hope you aren't giving it you all, because this is pathetic.," he taunted.

I threw him off me and got some distance, but he closed it in no time, he was fast. He got down gave me a kick to the chin so hard that it knocked me into the air. Then he opened his hand in my direction and then closed it, water came from the ground and slammed me into the wall. Then as a follow up, he jammed his knee in my gut. The force made a small crater in the wall. Then he grabbed me, pulled me away from the wall and threw me in the opposite direction.

Then Kazuya came and smashed his fist into my face with force, sending me spiraling across the flooded terrain. Fortunately, this gave me some space, I quickly got up and focused as hard as I could.

"Leliel, Di-" I was cut off by Kisuke running to me and swinging his bayonet I quickly ducked and Elbowed him on the chin then spun around and swung the sword at him with all the power I had. The attack connected and sent him through the air, but he caught himself in mid-air and skin across the ground as he landed safely. That didn't matter though; I had the space I needed.

"Leliel, Dia!" Heeding my command, Leliel came out of my body spread his wings, I felt relaxed as a light had shined around me and the bullet wound, bruises and cuts I had began to glow then eventually heal.

"He's finally fighting back." Kisuke chuckled as he rubbed his chin.

"_**The red-haired one is fire…try doing.." **_Leliel explained a plan he had in mind, and if I did it right; it might make this fight more fair, if only a little.

I quickly dashed toward Kazuya and began to swing my blade but he raises his arm and blocked it with his gauntlet.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Did you seriously think you was fast enough to pull that off?" He laughed.

"No, I didn't!" I said. I had to try this I hoped it would work. I pushed forward with everything I had to knock him off balance.

"Bufu!" I said as a chilling energy of ice covered my hand, but instead of attacking him with it, I quickly dipped my sword in the water to get it wet, and then ran my hand over the sword, causing the water to freeze over and sharpen on the sword.

Realizing what I was doing, a look of surprise and shock cave over Kazuya's face and he tried to retaliate, but I attacked before he could do so. He grunted in pain and quickly jumped back, holding his hand over his ribs, where I struck.

"D-damn it! Ugh" Kazuya said looking like he was struggling to move.

"This is how you use ice!" Akira said as he placed his hands onto the ground and spikes of ice shot up from the ground. I moved back quickly so none of them impaled me, but I did get a couple of cuts here and there.

"Zephyrus! Garudyne!" I heard Kisuke shout and before I knew it I was caught up in the air by a strong gust of wind.

Leliel gave me more commands, and figuring he knew more about battle then I did, I listened.

"Green wall!" I said, then green barrier surrounded me as the tornado got thinner and thinner, I could tell that if I didn't have the shield, the wind speed would have cut me up all over.

One the wind was gone, I quickly broke the barrier and dashed toward Kisuke and then kicked him into the wall, leaving a crater. For a moment I was shocked, not knowing I had that much power in me.

"Just you and me now Akira!" I said as I turned to him and swung my sword but before I could swing the whole way, he grabbed my wrist in a tight grip.

"Ill admit, you did a little better than I had originally thought, But we have things to do, and you WONT get in the way." He said, then he spun around and tosses me into the air, then jumped after me and kicked me downward, I managed to catch myself and roll at the way as he came down and tried to kick me. His foot hit the ground instead and left a crater.

"Ryujin!" He said as the dragon popped out of him, this time it caught me off guard and I was swallowed up. The dragon then kept flying forward into it smashed into the wall, slamming me along with it as it broke apart into splashing water.

Determined to finish this with me as the one on top I quickly kicked off the wall and ran toward Akira.

"I'm not finished yet!" I impaled him with my sword and smiled in triumph, until his body turned into liquid.

Soon I felt his presence behind me.

"Yes, you are!" He said as I felt a slash across my back. I doubled over but he didn't relent, he grabbed me and slammed me into the ground. Then impaled me in the stomach, I shouted out louder then I ever have and nearly blacked out. But I remained strong. Following that he jumped into the air and then a blue aura surrounded him.

I knew what he was going to do and tried to fight the pain and move out the way, but then I discovered that the sword was impaled in me completely and also stuck into the ground below me. So I could not move!

"Ryujin! Ice storm!" Akira said as the dragon appeared behind him, but this time instead of charging at me, it opened its mouth and blew its breath at me. As it breathed out, from the breath shot out tons of sharp icicles, directly at me. All I could do was try to raise my arms in front of me and hope they would prevent the icicles from piercing my chest or my head. I was stabbed all over a few even went through my arms, which made me glad that it wasn't through my head instead.

When I no longer felt the icicles raining down on me looked upward from beneath my arms I saw the dragon start flying down toward me, but instead of being in its liquid form, it had taken a solid frozen one. Just as the attack was about hit and maybe even kill me, a spear was held in front of me and blocked the attack. A look of surprise came over Akira's face as he landed back onto the ground. When I looked over to my savior, I saw a man with black hair, one bang almost completely covered the right side of his face. He stood over me quietly staring at Akira.

"Hiei…" Akira said quietly.

"None of you had Authorization to attack the target, Number VI should have been the only one to come anywhere near him." The man with the spear had, I assumed that his name was Hiei.

"Hmph, I don't understand why we have to wait! Can't we just kill him now?!" Kazuya shouted.

"We need to give the Seal time before we break it." Hiei said. This guy was soft spoken, and when I mean soft spoken, I mean he spoke very gentle-like, but not as if he was shy or intimidated, the type that tell you that if this voice has to raise itself, your in trouble. At the same time, he also seemed like the type that wants to avoid trouble, like he wouldn't want to fight but he would if it was necessary.

"Tch…Fine, lets go." Akira mumbled as he disappeared out of thin air!

Kazuya glared at me and disappeared same. After Kisuke gave me a quick "Ill see you soon." And a wave, he and Hiei both followed suit.

The sword in my stomach turned back into water ant spilled over me. I didn't have the strength to get up, I could only hope that someone would show up soon as I lost consciousness..

**Yukari Takeba**

Senpai and me ran over to Kyo, who was bleeding all over.

"Kyo-kun! What happened!?"

He looked up past me and at the sky with a defeated look "........They were…so strong….....I managed to do some damage but I could never take them….and.....I never stood a chance against him..." After that he passed out. He had cuts all over him and a big blade wound through his stomach, that certainly would have killed him if he wasn't a persona user.

"They messed him up bad…" Akihiko-senpai said as he kneeled beside me.

"_**Do you want to help him?" **_I heard a woman's voice say. I looked around trying to figure out who it was.

"Who said that?" I said out loud.

"Said what?" Senpai asked me.

"_**Summon me…"**_ the voice spoke again.

Just then my head began to hurt, last time I had felt like this was when I first summoned Io.

"Who are you…" I thought to this voice that I had realized was coming from my head.

"_**I am Angita, you know what u must do.."**_

I nodded and stood up.

"Angita, Mediarama."

I persona came from inside me and floated above Kyo.

_**Thou art I, and i am tho**_

_**From thy will to restore the people thy care for, I come forth**_

_**I am Angita, Goddess Of Healing.**_

All of Kyo's wounds glowed and began to close up, his bruises disappeared and clothes repaired.

But, healed or not, he was still unconsciousness, and we had to get out of here.

I looked at Senpai, who seemed a bit shocked that I had gained another persona. He looked back at me as I said.

"Im not carrying him into the car.."


	6. Determination

**Determination.**

**Seta Souji**

Kei and I had came back to his dorm to get away from the mall after what happened, and we brought all the stuff that was dumped on him too**. **The TV showed the entire highway flooded; there were scattered cars and bodies everywhere for miles along the highway.

"That's terrible..." I said.

"I hope Kyo and Yukari are ok..." Kei said.

Just as he said that, they walked through the door. The person I assumed was Kyo was wet, like drenched.

"Good, you're safe." Kei said

He just stared at the TV, and then stormed down the hall into his room.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

Then the Yukari girl followed him down the hall.

I don't know what happened with those two, but it was better not to get into a couples problems.

**Yukari Takeba**

I peeked into Kyo's room, he was sitting on his bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his face resting in his hands.

"Damn it…..All those people dead because I was weak, and I couldn't even avenge them… Instead I just sat there like a wimp and got my ass beat!" He yelled to himself

I quietly walked up to and sat down beside him, he was shaking.. I decided that he needed comfort so I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. He jumped when he realized I was there but then he relaxed shortly after. When I felt something warm fall onto my arm, I realized her was trying his best not to, but he was crying, And I didn't blame him, he saw hundreds of people, maybe more, die right there in front of him. Me and the others didn't have to go through that, we was able to avoid it.

"It wasn't your fault… there was nothing you could have done." I said to him softly.

"Because I'm weak. I was helpless!!" he shouted. "and I couldn't do a single thing to a-" he cut himself off.

"Who?" I asked. "Couldn't do anything to who?"

"That hooded-man…" he finished.

"Kyo-kun… you just discovered your power the other night, it was a whole week before I could fully control mine, you'll get better, and then you will prevent this from happening again… I'll help you" I told him. And I meant it, this defiantly meant that something was happening, maybe just like the fall, and if so, then we had to be ready to stop it again.

"If u really think you're weak and helpless, all you can do is get stronger, right? Then Get stronger." I finished.

After a moment of silence, he soon looked up with fire in his eyes, looking more determined than ever.

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

From the on, things were pretty quiet, small shadows here and there, but no major ones like the one I fought before. We used that as training, along with some of our free time. Yukari made things a lot easier, maybe because she had more experience with dealing with shadows. Because we trained and fought together, Yukari and me spend most of our time together, had to keep her close in case something happened. Sure, it gave some people the wrong idea, but it didn't bother me. I had gotten close to her and grown feelings for her, I couldn't tell if they were romantic feelings, for just a tight friendship, but they were defiantly strong. I also felt strongly about Naomi, she found my dorm and then we started hanging out a lot, she took me to all kinds of places, and she was fun. Beautiful, nice, and beautiful too, did I already say that?

But let's not get too into my personal feelings. I also trained with Akihiko and Mitsuru when it came to close range combat, which was tough, cause little did I know that they were an undefeated boxing champ and a expert fencer. Although, Mitsuru was hardly ever around, so it wasn't always too tough, but even with just Akihiko, it was still tough. To this day, I haven't beaten either of them.

It's been five months since the day that was awkwardly labeled as "The Mysterious Terrorist Attack." My birthday, (or at least the day I arrived at the orphanage.) had passed, and I was now 20. (That also isn't very accurate, since I don't know my real date of birth.)

It wasn't till December 6th that things got interesting again.

**12/6/12 Thursday**

I was completely covered in my own sweat, exhausted. I looked up to see Akihiko running toward me, getting ready for an uppercut. I waved my upper body backward to dodge it, and then tried lunging forward for a right hook, but he blocked it and jabbed me in the rib 3 times, following another uppercut, this one connected. I grunted as I was knocked back and almost went down onto my knees but I caught myself and stood up straight. I ran toward him, jumped into the air and tried an axe kick, but he slid to the side and tried upper cutting me a third time. I managed to dodge, grab his arm and then toss him over my shoulder. He hit the ground but quickly rolled and got back onto his feet to attack me again but I ducked under the hook and jumped back up to slam my knee into his gut, and it hit! But then he held onto my knee, keeping me unbalanced and on one foot, following that he head budded me and then slammed his fist into my stomach, slamming me into the ground so hard that the sound echoed through the room and knocked the wind out of me.

"Ugh!!!!" I gasped out. "That was too much Akihiko-senpai. I give up.. Damn…."

He left me in pain, even breathing hurt. We had been at this for an hour, At least.

"hahahaha, sorry, I haven't had so much fun in a long time, I got too into it." He laughed out as he caught his breath.

Junpei, and Yukari, who had been watching us, walked over to us as senpai helped me up.

"Dude, you got spanked!" Junpei said tauntingly.

"Shut up Stupei, he tried his best." Yukari said.

"Damn it Yuka-tan!! GIVE THE STUPEI THING A REST!!!!!!!!" Junpei shouted with a hint of resentment..

I don't think these two could get along of the world depended on it.

"Hey I have an idea." I said, to calm things down. "Lets got to the hot springs in the school! Their done with the construction."

Junpei and Akihiko both gave me a terrified look. Something about hot springs haunted them.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"I don't know," Yukari said, while giving the guys a suspicious glare "There might be another '_Misunderstanding_'"

"Don't worry, during the construction they put up a wall separating the guys and girls sides." I told them.

Senpai looked relieved, Junpei did to, but he seemed a bit more disappointed than relieved.

"….Ok, fine." Yukari said as she turned around and lead the way.

"Iori, you better not get us executed again." Senpai said.

"yeah, yeah" Junpei replied.

Therefore, we headed for the springs, and parted ways with Yukari.

When we all stripped down and headed for the spring, after for about 5 minutes, we was bored, sure it was relaxing, but still.

"ARGH!!!!!!! I CANT TAKE THIS SAUSAGE FEST!!!!!!!!!" Junpei shouted.

"Calm down Junpei, we just got here, the whole point is to close your eyes and relax." Senpai told him,

"how can I relax when I'm surrounded by naked dudes?!" Junpei snapped back at Senpai. "Kyo, c'mon, we are going to that wall"

He grabbed my by my arm and pulled me out of the water.

"Wha-? Hey!!" I said as I was dragged toward the wall separating the two sections.

We both peeked over the wall into the girls section.

"Damn, I can see them, buts too steamy to see clearly." He whispered.

"Here." We heard a voice say.

It was Kei, standing behind us with his usual blank face. He was holding these weird glasses.

I took them and tried them on, I could clearly see past the steam! It was like it wasn't even there!

"Where did you get this Kei-kun?" I asked

"My friend Seta-kouhai had it." He said.

I peeked back over on the wall. I saw….what I was celestial………..pure heaven.

"Oh, my, god…" I said, tearing up.

"What?! Can you see?!" Junpei asked.

"I see alright..." I said, tearing more.

"Let me see" he said

"Hold on" I told him

"No, I wanna see now dude!" he said as he tried taking them from me

But he failed, because I fell into the girls side!!!!

_**Thump!!**_

"What was that?!" I heard a girl say.

"It came from over there, let's check it out."

I had to move, fast! I walked around the outline of the spring to try to get to the exit door.

Then I saw Yukari blindly walking in my direction. Man, she looked amazing. However, there was no time for that. She was blocking my way to the entrance.

So I decided to creep into the water and hide there.

"Looks like It was just our imagination..."

"You're so jumpy Saya."

I thought I was in the clear, till they all got back into the water, I was stuck between the girl Saya and Yukari.

"Man, this is soooooo relaxing."

"Don't get to comfortable now, hahaha."

"Eww, don't think like that! You sound like a gut Miyuki."

Unfortunately, I had to put my head underwater, and along with my heartbeat going about 1,000 beats a second, it was hard to hold my breath, I needed air, and soon.

"Oops, dropped my glasses" I heard the Saya girl say as she reached to find it.

Oh no…..

**Junpei Iori**

"_EEEEEEEEKK!!!!, WHAT IS THAT?!"___we heard from over the wall…

"They aren't going to let him live…." Kei said quietly, "Shouldn't we do something?"

"And join the pain? Hell no." I told him.

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

I quickly got up when I was found out and jumped back against the wall.

They all surrounded me like a pack of angry lionesses.

"AKECHI!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!!!"

"PERVERT!!"

"WAIT!!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!! I SWEAR!!!" I shouted defensively.

"Kyo-kun, I thought you were a guy that could actually control his hormones." Yukari said with disappointment.

Talking wasn't going to work, I had to bolt. So I tried running around them. That was a stupid move, there were to many.

I slipped on a bar of soap and fell down. That's when it was over for me, I could've but up a better fight, but I didn't.

**Junpei Iori**

"_YRAAAAAGH!!!!! HELP!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!"_

_**WHAM!!!!**_

"_ugh…………."_

After all the commotion, it became quiet, dead quiet.

"Put down like a dog.." Kei said while shaking his head.

"Rest in piece Kyoshiro Akechi, we had just got to know ya…" I said with a bow of respect for the dead.

**Kyoshiro Akechi**

I laid down to heal up later that day, they had been generous enough to let me live. When I sat up in bed, Company had just arrived.

"Man, who did you let whip your ass that bad?"

I looked up, it was Naomi. She was wearing a white winter coat with fur trims, and black jeans.

"Hey there, you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine, I kinda had it coming." I said to her.

She sat down beside me and smiled.

"Awww, do you need me to defend you next time?" she teased.

"Maybe, those girls are dangerous, hahahaha." I played along.

Suddenly, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, she did it often, and every time I would blush so hard it hurt.

"Wanna go somewhere?" she asked.

"Like where?"

"I don't know, somewhere, its not good to sit around Kyo-kun." She said.

"I guess so. Let me get dressed." I said as I got up and put some warm clothes on. Then we headed outside to get my bike, it was the same bike I took the day of the attack, after the wave, it needed some expensive repairs, but now it was working great. I got on and Naomi got on the rear seat.

I started it up and the sound of the engine revving was beautiful.

"So, we are just gonna waste my gas money and drive around aimlessly?" I asked. And I rode off to the parking lot exit.

"What? You don't want to spend time with me?" she asked.

I did, I mean I _REALLY_ did.. "Don't get me wrong Naomi-chan! I do!"

"Good, then stop asking questions and drive!"

"Fine, fine."

We drove for maybe and hour, just looking around and talking, It was fun I guess.

After a while we stopped at the Hagakure Ramen bowl. The ramen there was celestial, pure heaven!

As I slurped up my ramen, I felt Naomi's eyes on me, so I looked up. Then she laughed at the fact I hadn't noticed I had ramen hanging from my mouth.

"What is it?" I asked as I slurped what was hanging from my lips up.

"Nothing, it's just, I like you a lot Kyo-kun, your great." She said with a smile.

That nearly made my heart skip a beat. "W- Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know, I just think your awesome, your sweet and gentle, your fun to be around, and you like me for me, not because I'm a celebrity." She said.

"You're a celebrity?" I asked, I had seriously forgot about that.

"See? That's what I mean, hahaha."

"I don't think I'm so special." I told her, and I don't. I was human like any one else. Except for the whole persona user thing.

"But you are." She said

"Akechi…" I heard someone call.

I turned around to look behind me, It was Suzaku, I haven't seen him in a while. He waved for me to follow him outside.

"Excuse me." I said to Naomi as I got up and followed Suzaku.

"What's up Suzaku? Long time no see."

"Those guys, the Arcanum XIII, they've appeared again." He told me.

"What!? Where!?"

"An old bus station."

I ran toward my bike and started it up. "Come on! Show me the way!"

Suzaku got on and showed me the way to go as I sped off.

Then after a while, I realized. I left Naomi; I was so worried about preventing another accident. I would have to make it up to her later.

As we was quickly getting a closer to the old station, I decided to get some answers from Suzaku, he was suspicious and even I wasn't that slow.

"Suzaku…..are you really who you say you are? You seem to know a lot…"

"….You can't tell anyone."

"So, you are Minato Arisato?"

He nodded.

"I thought you were dead, or so I have heard."

"I didn't die, I was asleep, that's what happens when a body has no Soul."

"Wasn't your soul keeping what's her face locked up?"

"Someone replaced me against my will..."

"Oh... So why cant I tell the others…?"

"…In case I have to give my life again…..There's the station."

I stopped in front of the station…This place was a dump. We both got off the bike and walked to the door. It was rusted over and wouldn't open.

"What now Minato?"

Just then, he kicked the door down.

"Ok, that works…"

He cautiously walked ahead of me with his evoker in hand; I though, didn't need one. Nonetheless I stayed cautious myself as I followed him. There were several Holes in the roof, so light shone in and we could see.

I heard something fall beside my foot.

"What was that?" I asked as I looked down.

"Grenade!!" Minato said as he grabbed me and pulled me behind a pillar for cover as the grenade exploded.

"Arisato!! Its great to see that your alive and well, now we can catch up." We heard someone say.

Minato peeked around the corner and looked for the owner of the voice; he found him and shouted out. "Jin!?"

"How have you been, you hypocrite?" the Jin guy said.

"Less talking and more beating down Minato." I said as I ran toward the Four-eyes with the grenades.

"If Jin is here then….Kyo-kun! Wait!!" Minato yelled out at me.

I was suddenly stopped by a bullet nearly hitting my feet, then more shots came my way and had me dancing back to Minato behind the Pillar.

"A wonderful reunion isn't it?" another guy said as he walked into the light, damn he was pale. A pale Hippie…

"Takaya?!" Minato said. "How are you both alive?!"

"That doesn't matter, we have catching up to do!" Jin said.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shouted out.

Minato looked at me without letting his guard down. "What? What is it?"

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?! HE LOOKED LIKE AN ASHY JESUS WITH TATTOO"S!!" I said to Minato.

Takaya then glared and me and grinded his teeth together as I saw a vein on his head start to bulge. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!!! GO PUT ON SOME LOTION! THAT'S NASTY! FREAK!!"

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"BRING IT!!"

"Are you both apart of Arcanum XIII?" Minato asked.

"Yes." Jin explained as me and Takaya stared each other down. "We are the Arcanum XIII's Numbers IX (Nine) of the Hermit Arcana and X (Ten) of the Fortune Arcana."

"No more wasting time, just get ready!" Jin shouted.

"Ill take Jin, you handle Takaya, Kyo-kun." Minato told me as he passed me my katana.

I took it from him and withdrew the blade. "Why do I get the trigger happy hippie wonder?!"

By time I said that he had already ran toward Jin with his blade. Therefore, I just followed up and headed for Takaya. Obviously the plan was to separate them.

Takaya shot multiple bullets at my feet, but because I saw it coming this time, so I was able to dodge them all while getting closer to him.

He then said "Tarukaja!" and a red aura enveloped him for a moment.

As I ran up to swing my blade at him, he jumped back slammed his foot into my face.

Then he shoved his leg forward so I was sent back onto the ground.

So that's what it was, a strength boost, I heard about the Kaja skills, but never saw one used.

I got up and ran back at him I swung my blade toward his head, and he ducked under it and pointed his revolver to my chest.

"Think fast!" he said.

"Raguel! Divine Reflection." I said, quickly summoning one of my new personas to summon up a shield that deflected the bullet and scraped Takaya's shoulder.

He grunted and jumped back. "Ugh, I didn't see that coming, ill have to admit, I am slightly impressed!" He came at me for real this time. "Morpheus! Ziodyne!!"

His persona came out and struck me with a powerful lightning bolt. It hurt like hell, but it didn't bring me down. He had underestimated me again.

"Micheal! Zerachiel, Fusion Skill, Divine Judgement!!"

Both of my persona came from out of me and headed toward Takaya.

He stopped running toward me and got caught in the attack, Slashed through Takaya with his blade while Micheal flew into the air, created a spear of light and Tossed it down on Takaya, creating a flash of light.

I heard about how dangerous this guy was, I was proud that I took him down so easily. When the light faded, and the Two angel personas disappeared, Takaya was still standing, covering the wound on his ribs.

"Enough games, I realize that I shouldn't toy with you. Morpheus! Illusion!" he said.

Suddenly, things in my head got a little hazy.. and I felt tired…I rubbed my eyes, and when I opened them again, there was ten Takaya's in front of me!

"What's wrong?"

"Seeing things?"

"Ahahahahaha"

I then felt the katana yanked from me arm, one of the Takaya's snuck up and took it from me, my eyes widened at what I saw behind me, there were more Takaya's everywhere! Atleast Thirty!

"Let's see you get around this." One said as they all drew out their own revolver.

Thirty Takaya's x 6 shot revolver = bad..

30 x 6 = 180 bullets.

**Minato Arisato (Suzaku)**

I kicked Jin back into the wall and looked to see how Kyo was doing, then I saw he was surrounded by Multiple Takaya's holding revolvers to Kyo. There was no way he could dodge that many. I ran to go help him but then Jin kicked me in my ribs and sent me into a pillar.

The Takaya's then opened fire, all of them releasing one shot after another.

I feared for the worst, but then I saw Kyo.

"Guardian wings!" I heard him say, and then I realized, he was being defended by wings! I didn't know you could summon your persona to take blows for you. Once the bullets stopped, the wings spread out and then I saw that there wasn't a persona, the wings were attached to his back!!

He stood up straight and spread the wings out again.

"What? What is this?!" Jin said.

"….So you CAN do it. Just as lord Aizen said." One of the Takaya's said.

"Like it? I even came up with a name for it." Kyo said with a smug smile, he rubbed his thumb of his nose all looked as if he was going to say a cool name, "I like to call it, Personafication!"

Ok…maybe it wasn't so cool.

"….what kind of name is that..?" Jin said

"SHUT UP! ITS ONLY UNTIL I THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER!!" Kyo shouted defensively.

"It doesn't matter! Let's begin!" one of the Takaya's said as he ran toward Kyo.

"Spear of Micheal!" Kyo said as a spear appeared in his hand.

He turn around and impaled the attacking Takaya in the chest and then swung it around and tossed him at another Takaya that had began attacking. Then more came at him at once.

"Sword of Uriel."

The spear turned into a sword and Kyo quickly spun around to slash all of the attacking clones.

"C'mon Ashy Jesus, I thought you was going to kill me!" he taunted as only him and the real Takaya was left.

"Damn, what is going on?!" Jin said as he made a run for it along with one of the Takaya's that I assume was the real one. As he ran he looked back at Kyo and shouted "Just watch, next time the fight will be fair!"

Kyo finished off the remaining clones, and then I moved over to him.

"Kyoshiro!" I said as I went over to Minato.

"Come on, we have to catch them!" he said as he got ready to fly after them, but I grabbed his wrist to stop him. "What is it Minato?"

"What WAS that Kyo-kun?!" I asked.

He gave me a confused look. "Personafication! Maybe you guys had a different name for it, its no big deal, I'm sure you've done it Minato!"

"No I haven't! Neither has anyone else!"

"What……..?"

"Kyo-kun, no persona user can do anything with their persona but summon them, and maybe talk to them if u really have a connection with it! You're the only one who can do this!"

"The only one……?" he mumbled as he looked down "……I'm different….?"

He started to look sad. I decided to cheer him, this doesn't mean anything bad,

"Lucky you! Your the new leader of the New Generation S.E.E.S, not only do you possess the wildcard, but you can borrow you persona's powers!" I told him.

"New Generation S.E.E.S.?" he asked

"Yeah! Now come on, let's go, Jin and Takaya are gone." I told him.

_**Are you sure that this isn't bad..?**_

_To be honest, I'm not sure Ryoji-kun…_

_**We need to keep an eye on him….not even I knew of that kind of power.**_

_Lets talk about it later._

_(_Minato can speak to Ryoji in his mind, Ryoji is Thanatos, and protects Minato, he says that he stays with Minato and protects him because they are friends.)

_**Ok…..**_

"Minato?"

I heard Kyo call me and that awoke me from me and Ryoji-kun's (Thanatos's) conversation.

I followed Kyo out to his bike and rode back to the city with him.

**Seta Souji**

I was walking with Kei-kun in an old tunnel, apparently it was a shortcut back to his dorm.

"So, you the "Hero" of Yasoinaba?" I heard a voice say.

Then I suddenly saw the tunnel light behind me and I jumped to the left with Kai. A lighting bolt had struck where I was standing and cracked the ground.

I looked up at my attacker and saw a blond woman with a whip surrounded in electricity volts.

"Lets just get the introductions over with Souji, I am Mai, The Arcanum XIII's number IV of the Empress Arcana. Now that its out of the way, dance for me" she said as she cracked her whip in my direction.

"Stay back!" I told Kei as I dodged the attack and took my card in hand, "Go! Izanagi-no-Okami!" Izanagi came out and charged to the woman but she cracked her whip around.

"Mania! Slaughter him!" Her persona came out of her as a crazed beast wearing a crown, it had its long tongue sticking out and foam was dripping. Mania and Izanagi clashed.

Then I felt something snatch my ankle and pull me to the ground, it was Mai's whip.

"Scream for me!" she said as the whip began to electrify me.

I couldn't help but shout out in pain, it was unbelieveable!

Izanagi then disappeared, my guess is my concentration was wreaked so I couldn't keep him out.

"Run kei!!" I shouted out in pain, but he started walking closer.

"Kei!? I said run for it!!" I yelled at him.

He simply walked toward Mai and said "Daikokuten." I huge man came out of kei, it wore a black hat and wielded a golden mallet.

"gold rush!" kei said, and his persona rushed toward mai and struck her with the mallet several times. The final blow sending Mai back into a wall.

"You mute bastard!" she said, volts began surrounding her until she saw herself in the water she was standing in. "My face!" she gasped. "My beautiful face!! GRRR!!! NEXT TIME ILL KILL YOU!!"

She tried running, but I got up in time to block her way.

"GRRRR! THAT'S IT!!!! IVE HAD IT WITH YOU BRATS ALREADY!!!" she screamed.

Suddenly huge Thunderbolts came down through the roof of the tunnel and surrounded her, she picked up the whip and shouted. "Electrify, Eve!"

The whip suddenly turned into pure electric energy. Then she began laughing maniacally,

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU LITTLE BASTARDS RIGHT NOW!!! !!!!!!!!"

"dude…..i think shes P.M.." Kei said.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?!!?!" Mai shouted at Kei.

"you mean you really are? Ewwwwww" I said.

She screamed with insanity and chucked the whip in my direction, I dodged out the way as the whip came crashing down onto the ground and cracked the cement.

"RIP HIM APART MANIA!" she said as her persona came out and grabbed Kei, then it began crushing Kei in its hands.

I called Izanagi and he slashed at mania's back, letting Kei get free to summon Daikokuten to attack mania from the front. Which caused mania to re-enter mai.

Mai let out a battle cry as she came to us and tried to kick me in the head, I ducked down and then she spun around for another kick that hit kei, knocking him to the ground, but he quickly got up tried taking her whip, but she cracked his hand with it and kicked him in the gut. Then she wrapped the whip around my neck and electrified me unconscious, the last thing I remember of that moment was everything getting dark, and me falling to the ground, my body stunned…

As I regained consciousness some time later, I looked up and saw Mai stepping back from Kai.

"!!! Don't think its over yet yo-" She was cut off by something strange, her skin tone got darker. "what? No, I cant be fading! No! I'm The Blitz Empresses Mai! Itsnotoveryet! Itcantbeover! Icantbefading,icantbefading, !!!!!!!" she screamed out as her body began fading into dust until it eventually disappeared just like the shadows do.

I got up slowly. "What was that about?"

"She's dead." Kei said.

"…Kei-kun? How long have you been able to summon persona?" I asked him.

"…I don't know, it just happened." He said.

What did he do to Mai?

**Narrator**

"So.. you wish to become a shadow.. is that it?" Aizen said as his subordinate Takaya bowed before him.

"Yes…" He responded, normally Takaya would bow to no man, but if it meant reaching his goal, he would swallow his pride.

"We haven't fully tested the effects of inserting part of a shadow into a human. Are you sure that is what you want?" Takahata, The scientist of the group and the Arcanum's number V of the Heirophant arcana

"YES! JUST DO IT!" Takaya shouted.

Takahata looked at Aizen for approval and then walked past Takaya. "Follow me then."

As he was left alone, Aizen casually crossed his arms and leaned his head on his knuckles, ginning. "This should prove interesting.. hmhmmhm.."


End file.
